


"Val, perdí la beca"

by Dontevenknow_56



Category: Amar a Muerte (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 01:37:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17930315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dontevenknow_56/pseuds/Dontevenknow_56
Summary: -Chiquita- Valentina intentó de nuevo.- ¿Qué pasó, amor?- Sabes que me puedes contar lo que sea, ¿verdad?Juliana cerró los ojos y soltó un suspiro.





	"Val, perdí la beca"

\- Estaré en mi cuarto, Ma.

Juliana no esperó respuesta y se dejó caer contra la puerta de madera de su habitación, soltando un pesado suspiro. Hoy había sido un día terrible en la escuela de modas. Todo le había salido mal: el diseño del vestido para su examen final, los cortes de la tela, las medidas… TODO.

¿Qué iba a pensar su mamá cuando se enterara que había reprobado su examen? O peor, qué iba a pasar cuando se enterara…

Como si la hubiese invocado, el ringtone de “Sweet but Psycho” de Ava Max que Valentina había elegido para ella misma comenzó a sonar desde la bolsa de su pantalón.

\- ¿Bueno? –

\- Hola, mi amor- dijo la voz tierna de su novia, lo cual le sacó una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Hola preciosa. ¿Qué tal tu día? - preguntó Juliana mientras se recostaba en su cama para ponerse cómoda.

-Juls, no sabes. Hoy fue un día padrísimo en Grupo Carvajal. De verdad estoy aprendiendo muchísimas cosas que hacía mi papá. ¿Te acuerdas que te dije que Eva y Mateo están de vacaciones? Pues pasé casi todo el día con Lucía y me dio el tour por TODO el lugar. Osea no puedo creer que pronto comenzaré a trabajar oficialmente ahí, de verdad estoy súper emocionada.

Juliana sonreía al escuchar la emoción de Valentina, que hablaba como una niña pequeña a quien le acababan de regalar un dulce.

\- Me alegro mucho por ti, Val. Sé que tu papá estaría orgulloso de ti.

Escuchó a Valentina soltar un pequeño suspiro nostálgico.

\- Gracias, Juls. Oye, pero no creas que sólo hablaba para presumirte mi día. - Después bajó la voz como si le estuviera confesando una travesura -Te tengo una sorpresa.

\- ¿Ah sí? – preguntó Juliana divertida, siguiéndole el juego. - ¿Qué sorpresa?

\- ¿Crees que puedas venir a mi casa? Mando al driver por ti para que te recoja en 10 minutos, ¿sí? Te juro que la sorpresa te va a encantar- imploró Valentina.

 - No sé, mi vida. Le había dicho a mi mamá que le iba a ayudar con algunas cosas aquí en la casa. - Juliana había dicho una pequeña mentira. No es que no quisiera ver a su niña, pero sabía que Valentina terminaría sacándole el porqué de su mal humor… y no quería defraudarla con la verdad.

\- Bebé porfaaa. Te juro que te va a gustar. Ándale, ¿sí? Yo mañana paso a ayudarle a tu mamá en lo que necesite, te lo prometo.

Juliana soltó una pequeña risita. Por supuesto que Valentina se iba a ofrecer para ayudar a su mamá. Suspiró en señal de derrota. Sabía que no podía negarse a Valentina.

\- Está bien- dijo derrotada, pero sonrió cuando Valentina soltó un gritito emocionado.

\- Súper, ahorita mando a Alirio. Te veo en un rato, baby.

\- Bye, hermosa.

 

* * *

 

Al llegar a la Casa Carvajal, Juliana logró divisar a Valentina esperándola, ansiosa, desde la puerta. Estaba recargada contra el barandal de la escalera, con una blusa negra y un pantalón blanco que se le veían increíbles y hacían que Juliana sintiera mariposas en el estómago. A pesar de que llevaran cuatro meses de novias, todavía sentía que se le iba la respiración cuando veía a su niña.

En cuanto salió de la camioneta, Valentina se apresuró para envolverla en un cálido abrazo. Juliana cerró los ojos, perdiéndose en su aroma y en cómo se sentía su cálida piel. Una vez que Alirio se retiró de su vista, Juliana no perdió el tiempo para meterle las manos dentro de la blusa y acariciar su espalda levemente, sintiendo cómo con cada roce le ponía la piel de gallina a Valentina. Le pasó las manos por la espalda unos segundos más para después hacerse ligeramente hacia atrás y tomar su labio inferior entre los suyos, besándola por un rato para después tirar de su labio ligeramente.

\- Hmmm- suspiró Valentina contra su boca. – Hola a ti también- dijo con la voz un poco más ronca una vez que cortaron el beso.

Juliana rió y la dio un beso en la mejilla antes de rodear su cintura y ambas entrar en la casa.

\- Entonces, ¿ya me vas a decir qué es la sorpresa? - preguntó la morena mientras seguía a Valentina hasta su habitación.

Valentina soltó una carcajada. –Juliana, no llevas aquí ni dos minutos. Eres la persona más impaciente que conozco.

\- Pero la más inteligente también- argumentó Juliana a su favor. Valentina rió aún más y se sentó en su cama, tomando la cara de Juliana entre sus manos.

\- La bebé más inteligente, la más guapa y la más sexy – dijo Valentina dándole un besito en los labios. Juliana se ruborizó.

\- Ya, Val, no me distraigas. Ya dime para qué querías que viniera.

-Bueno, pero tienes que cerrar esos ojitos- dijo Valentina con voz traviesa.

\- Listo- dijo Juliana entrecerrándolos, pero no lo suficiente.

Valentina, al notar que hacía trampa, la puso de pie y se colocó tras ella, tapándole los ojos.

\- Tramposa- suspiró en su nuca, y con una pequeña mordida en el cuello, Juliana sintió que la piel se le erizó. - Ahora vamos a caminar al balcón del otro cuarto, ¿Okay?

Juliana frunció el ceño. No sabía que había un balcón en el cuarto de al lado. Aun así, se dejó guiar por Valentina, quien le decía cositas tiernas al oído mientras la conducía con cuidado.

Después de como un minuto, y al sentir el frío de la noche pegar contra sus extremidades, Juliana sabía que estaban en el balcón.

\- Te voy a soltar bebé, y vas a abrir los ojos la una… dos… ¡TRES!

Juliana abrió los ojos y se encontró con una vista que no esperaba: Sí, estaba en un balcón, pero dicho balcón tenía una pantalla plana gigante contra la pared, una barra con diferentes tipos de alcohol y aperitivos y en el centro había un jacuzzi caliente que le pedía a gritos que se sumergiera en el agua. Miró a su alrededor y observó que había velas de distintos tamaños y aromas que decoraban el lugar y que contrastaban con el brillo de las estrellas que podía divisarse a la lejanía.

-Val… yo… ¿qué es todo esto?-

\- ¿Te gusta?- susurró Valentina mientras le acariciaba la cintura con las yemas de los dedos desde su posición tras de ella. –Le dije a Jacob que quería tener una cita especial contigo, y él sugirió esto. A veces pienso que es un tipo demasiado romántico para su propio bien… pero sé que sería una buena idea para intentar algo así contigo.

\- ¿Hiciste esto sólo para una cita?- dijo Juliana atónita.

\- Sí y no. Hoy tendremos una cita, pero después podrá ser nuestro segundo lugar secreto después de casa de Valle. ¿Qué te parece?

Juliana tragó en seco, recordando los sucesos del día de hoy. En su examen… en cómo podía perder la beca. Se sintió culpable de que Valentina se fuera a estos extremos por ella cuando Juliana no podía ni siquiera aprobar y así agradecer la beca que Valentina había logrado conseguirle.

\- Juls, ¿Estás bien? No tenemos que usar el jacuzzi si no quieres…- dijo Valentina comenzando a preocuparse.

\- No- dijo Juliana girando para estar frente a ella. – No, amor, no es eso. Es sólo que… estoy cansada. Por el día de hoy. Fue un día pesado- dijo con una leve sonrisa.

\- Entonces, ¿qué te parece si me dejas darte un masaje para que te relajes un poquito, hmmm? - le dijo al oído mientras le rodeaba la cintura. - ¿Voy por tu traje y nos metemos al agua?

Juliana soltó un suspiro relajado y asintió, dándole por su lado a Valentina.

* * *

 

Una vez que se hubieron cambiado (Juliana en un bikini negro y Valentina en un body azul claro) se metieron al jacuzzi y se pusieron a ver Zootopia. Valentina se colocó detrás de Juliana, quien recargó su espalda contra su pecho. Juliana comenzó a relajarse cuando Valentina comenzó a dibujarse cosas sin sentido en el abdomen, mientras le daba besitos en el cuello y en los hombros. Se sentía relajada, pero no podría dejar de sentirse preocupada.

\- Chiquita- dijo Valentina después de un rato de darse cuenta de que Juliana no prestaba atención a la película.

\- ¿Hmmm?

\- Te amo - dijo apretando ligeramente sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Juliana.

Juliana sonrió ligeramente. Se giró y en un instante se perdió en los ojos azules que tanto le encantaban. No pudo resistirse e inclinándose hacia ella le robó un pequeño beso.

\- Yo también te amo, Val. Gracias por esta cita. Es perfecta.

Sin más, Juliana volvió la mirada al televisor, tratando de enfocarse en la película. Sintió un beso de Valentina en el hombro y suspiró.

-Chiquita- Valentina intentó de nuevo.

\- ¿Qué pasó, amor?

\- Sabes que me puedes contar lo que sea, ¿verdad?

Juliana cerró los ojos y soltó un suspiro. Valentina se había dado cuenta de que algo no andaba bien. La verdad no le sorprendía, su novia tenía buen ojo para esas cosas, y a pesar de que en estos momentos no quería hablar mucho del tema, la sensibilidad de Valentina era una de las razones por las cuales se había enamorado de ella en un inicio.

-Val…- trató de que su voz sonara estable, pero un nudo en la garganta la traicionó. Valentina, al notar esto, apagó la película y acercó a Juliana más a ella.

\- Shhh, tranquila. Aquí estoy para escucharte, ¿Qué tienes?

\- N-nada.

\- ¿Entonces por qué lloras, bebé?

\- No estoy llorando- dijo Juliana secándose las lágrimas agresivamente, enojada consigo misma.

\- Hey, tranquila- dijo Valentina interceptando sus manos y entrelazando sus dedos. – No me dejes fuera. Dime qué te tiene mal, sólo quiero ayudar. ¿Es tu mamá?

Juliana negó y dejó que las lágrimas cayeran libremente. Valentina la recostó contra su hombro mientras le daba pequeños besos para tratar de calmarla y le acariciaba la espalda.

\- Tranquila, mi vida. No pasa nada. Estoy segura de que sea lo que sea, tiene solución.

\- Es que tal vez no tenga solución- dijo Juliana finalmente. – Val, no sé si…

\- ¿Qué cosa, mi amor?

-Val, yo… reprobé mi examen. Es posible que pierda la beca.

Por una fracción de segundo, Juliana sintió que los movimientos de Valentina se paralizaron. Pero enseguida siguió con sus caricias y soltó una leve carcajada.

Juliana la observó como si tuviera tres cabezas y de inmediato trató de ponerse de pie para salir de ahí, sintiéndose enojada y vulnerable. Valentina dejó de reír al notar esto y sus brazos se fueron a la cintura de Juliana para retenerla.

-Nena, no. Hey, escúchame por favor. No me reía de ti, Juls.

\- ¿Entonces por qué reías?

\- Porque es el primer parcial de tu primer semestre, amor. No te van a quitar la beca por reprobar tu primer examen. Además, siempre puedes compensarlo con tareas y trabajos. Tu examen no es tu calificación final. Además, reprobaste un examen, no la materia.

Juliana relajó los hombros y se quedó pensativa.

\- Pero… es que en la prepa era…-

\- Chiquita, yo creo que la prepa a la que ibas era muy diferente a la universidad. ¿Por qué no hablas con tu asesora? Si quieres mañana vamos juntas, para que puedas aclarar todas tus dudas. Pero Juls, no vas a perder la beca. Menos si te fue otorgada por talento.

Juliana se relajó instintivamente y se recargó la cabeza sobre el hombro de Valentina, quien volvió a hacerle dibujos en el abdomen.

\- Entonces no te he defraudado aun- dijo Juliana para sí, pero Valentina alcanzó a escuchar.

\- Juliana.

Al escuchar su nombre completo, la morena se incorporó y miró a la ojiazul.

\- Escúchame bien una cosa: NADA de lo que hagas que tenga que ver con tus estudios podría defraudarme, ¿Okay? Nada.

\- Pero…

\- Pero nada, bebé. No sabes lo orgullosa que me hace que estés estudiando lo que te apasiona, y que te esfuerces por ello. Aunque perdieras la beca, aunque reprobaras todas las materias, seguiría estando orgullosa de ti.

Juliana sintió que las lágrimas se acumulaban de nuevo en sus ojos, pero esta vez de felicidad. No podía entender cómo una chava como Valentina fuera su novia.

\- Soy la chava más con más suerte del mundo por tenerte.

Valentina fingió quedarse pensativa unos segundos para finalmente responder – Sí, lo eres.

Juliana rió y alzó la mano para darle un leve empujón, pero Valentina tomó su mano entre la suya y la usó para jalarla más hacia ella.

\- Puedes compensármelo, ¿Sabes? - dijo Valentina con voz traviesa.

\- ¿Ah sí? - dijo Juliana también traviesa.

\- Ajá.

\- Dime cómo- dijo Juliana girando para quedar frente a ella en el jacuzzi. Se acercó al rostro de Valentina y le dio un pequeño jaloncito a su labio inferior con los dientes, que hizo que la ojiazul soltara un suspiro de sorpresa.

\- Vuelve a hacer eso- dijo Valentina con la respiración entrecortada.

\- ¿Qué cosa? ¿Esto? – dijo Juliana con voz burlona mientras le daba otro leve tirón a su labio. Después lo atrapó entre los suyos y comenzó a succionarlo. Valentina soltó un suspiro y entrelazó sus dedos en el cabello mojado de Juliana, apartándose un poco.

\- Yo creo, señorita, que es mejor volver a ver la película antes de que Chivis suba y nos descubra en algo que no es propio de su edad.

Juliana soltó una carcajada, pero asintió algo resignada, tomando su posición original recargada contra el pecho de Valentina. La ojiazul le dio un beso en un costado de la frente y volvió a presionar play a la película, sus manos volviendo a trazar dibujos en el abdomen de Juliana.

-Oye Val.

\- ¿Hmmm?

\- Te amo.

\- Te amo más, chiquita. 

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Qué les pareció?


End file.
